Final Fantasy IX victory poses
In Final Fantasy IX party members perform victory poses after a winning battle. Both permanent and guest party members perform them, but there are occasions in which a party member will not pose, and some characters have more than one pose, depending on which weapon they have equipped. List of victory poses *Zidane has two victory poses, depending on if he is wielding a dagger or a thief sword: **Dagger - he will perform two back flips, then hold his right hand in the air. **Thief Sword - he will spin the weapon above his head three times, then stand it on the ground to his right. *Garnet has two victory poses, depending on if she is wielding a rod or a racket: **Rod - she will spin it around a few times before putting it behind her back and crossing her legs while standing. **Racket - she will hold it on her right side and look off into the distance. *Vivi will twirl his staff in his right hand, before coming to an attention pose. *Steiner will place his right foot forward and make a scooping motion with his sword, holding it in front of himself. *Freya stands straight and rests her spear on her shoulder. *Quina dances around happily. The animation loops. *Eiko also has two victory poses, depending on whether she is wielding a flute or a racket: **Flute - she will dance happily while playing it. The animation loops. **Racket - she will hug it close and jump into the air several times, somewhat resembling a friendly Yan in battle. The animation loops. *Amarant will sit cross-legged, arms folded, and head bowed. *Beatrix puts her sword away in its scabbard and flips her hair. *Blank slashes his sword once and holds it before him. *Marcus slashes the air in front of him with his sword in an X-shaped pattern and holds it at his side. *Cinna will jump once while stretching his right arm into the air, and will place both hands on his hips after landing. When a victory pose is not used In some cases, a character will not celebrate after battle, depending on a point in the storyline, meaning the character is facing a heavy emotional frustration or distress. Only Zidane, Freya, Quina, and Eiko will pose consistently. * When Vivi is growing depressed at Queen Brahne's use of black mages, he will not pose from the time the party enters Gizamaluke's Grotto until after the party hears about the Black Mage Village in Conde Petie. * After Garnet loses her eidolons, she will not pose until after the party hears about the Black Mage Village in Conde Petie. Later, when she loses her voice after the Battle of Alexandria, she will not pose until after the battle with Meltigemini. *When Steiner is in Alexandria Castle while Zorn and Thorn hold Garnet, he will not pose until he entrusts Zidane and Vivi with her safety as the three escape the castle. *From the time he joins the party up until the events at Ipsen's Castle, Amarant will not pose. This is likely due to him not considering himself a true member of the group until that time. *Since the only battle in which Cinna plays a part is one in which he does not pose, his victory animation is dummied and can only be accessed via a hack. Gallery FFIX Amarant Victory Pose.png|Amarant's victory pose. Amarant_Victory_Pose.gif|Amarant victory pose (animated). FFIX Beatrix Victory Pose.jpg|Beatrix's victory pose. Beatrix_Victory_Pose.gif|Beatrix's victory pose (animated). FFIX Blank Victory Pose.jpg|Blank's victory pose. FFIX Eiko Flute Victory Pose.png|Eiko's victory pose with a flute. Eiko_Victory_Pose.gif|Eiko's victory pose (animated). FFIX Eiko Victory Pose.png|Eiko's victory pose with a racket. FFIX Freya Victory Pose.png|Freya's victory pose. FF9_Freya_Victory_Pose.gif|Freya's victory pose (animated). FFIX Garnet Racket Victory Pose.png|Dagger's victory pose with a racket. Garnet2_Victory_Pose.gif| FFIX Garnet Victory Pose.png|Dagger's victory pose with a rod. Garnet_Victory_Pose.gif|Dagger victory pose (animated). FFIX Marcus Victory Pose.jpg|Marcus's victory pose. Markus_Victory_Pose.gif| FFIX Quina Victory Pose.png|Quina's victory pose. Quina_Victory_Pose.gif|Quina victory pose (animated). FFIX Steiner Victory Pose.png|Steiner's victory pose. Steiner_Victory_Pose.gif|Steiner victory pose (animated). FFIX Vivi Victory Pose.png|Vivi's victory pose. FF9_Vivi_Victory_Pose.gif|Vivi's victory pose (animated). Zidane_Victory_Pose1.gif|Zidane victory pose (animated). FFIX Zidane Victory Pose.png|Zidane's victory pose with a dual sword. Zidane_Victory_Pose.gif|Zidane victory pose (animated). FF9_Cinna_Victory_Pose.gif|Cinna victory pose (animated). Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy IX Category:Victory pose lists